


But Now That Your Dead It Hurts

by somedayisours



Series: The Shame, Always Comes at the Worst Time [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Emotional Infidelity, Gen, Infidelity, Internal Conflict, Karen isn't intended to be a bitch, Post-Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: Billy Hargrove is dead, Karen is not.





	But Now That Your Dead It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Daddy Issues" by The Neighbourhood.  
> I haven't even finished episode one so this might not be accurate.

She doesn't for a moment feel relieved that he's dead. She has no reason to, nothing happened between them besides supposed intention. But she considers the thoughts of another woman in her same situation. That with Billy Hargrove dead no one but herself knows that she nearly cheated. That she did at heart for a moment.

She feels guilty for just thinking like that, for pretending she's a worse person than she really is, even if it's just for a moment. No one deserves to be thought of like that, especially in death.

Karen makes sure to send a card to his family.


End file.
